


Angeles

by By_the_Void



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FWP, Fluff without Plot, Human Castiel, M/M, singing dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/By_the_Void/pseuds/By_the_Void
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is having a hard time coping with being human. Dean is there to comfort him with a little coaxing from Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeles

Sam and Dean Winchester sat in a hotel room with a recently human Castiel. The ex-angel sat on the edge of one of the two twin beds, head in his hands. He tried his damndest to hold back his tears. As an angel, he had never cried, and he quickly found that it wasn't something he wanted to experience. Neither of the brothers had noticed the tear filled eyes, only realizing when they heard a light sniffle from Castiel. Sam was at his side in seconds.

"Hey, Cas... Come on, it's going to be okay. Please don't cry." A large hand rubbed comforting circles on the smallers back.

"I'm sorry, Sam... I just don't know what to do. I'm useless. As Dean said, a baby in a trench coat... And it's technically an overcoat..." He sighed, wiping his eyes and taking what comfort he could from Sam. Sam shot a glare at Dean, who only shrugged with a look that said, "Well it's the truth".

Sam stood and crossed the space between the beds in one long stride, grabbing Dean's arm and dragging him toward the door. "We'll be back in just a sec, Cas, hang tight." Without waiting for a response, he tugged Dean out into the hall and shut the door. "How long is it going to take you to realize that he has emotions? He has feelings that can be hurt, Dean. Even before the whole human thing, every time you would ignore him, or yell at him, the look of hurt on his face was plain as day. Either you're dense, or just heartless."

Dean stood with a slightly guilty look on his face. "Sam, you don't understand. He's just Cas. He'll be okay." Sams face hardened further.

"You know, Dean, I look up to you. I always have, but sometimes you can be a real asshole. He's your angel, he's your responsibility, go take care of him and make him feel better." For emphasis, he pointed to the door. Dean grumbled, glaring half heartedly at Sam.

"Fine, go get yourself a burger or something. Don't want you to be here for this stupid chick flick shit." Sam opened the door and grabbed the keys, walking out. "Later, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam pulled a bitch face and was gone. Dean sighed and reluctantly stepped back into the room, shutting and locking the door. "Cas?" He walked slowly toward the bed, putting a hand awkwardly on the ex-angel's shoulder. He couldn't deny that it hurt when Castiel shrank away from him. "Cas, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it when I called you a baby in a trench coat."

Cas looked up at him, eyes still filled with tears he would not allow to fall. "No, Dean. You were right. I am incapable. I can do absolutely nothing but get in Your and Sam's way..."

"Castiel, no matter what, we want you around. Sammoose and I... We uh, we care about you, even if we don't show it. You've saved our asses so many times."

"Dean, that doesn't help me not to feel useless..." Castiel had turned his face away once again. With a sigh, Dean sat at the head of the bed, back resting against the headboard. He pulled Castiel to him, wrapping his arms around the ex-angel.

"Dean, what are you doing? I don't understand. What about your personal space?"

"Hush, Cas... Just listen." With the confirming nod against his chest, he began.

"Someone's always comin' around here, trailin' some new kill

Says I've see your picture on a hundred dollar bill

What's a game of chance to you, to him is one of real skill

I'm so glad to meet you

Angeles"

Castiel had no idea Dean could sing as well as he could. His voice was smooth and soothing, and the ex-angel stared up at the mans face as he sang.

"Pickin' up the ticket shows, there's money to be made

Go on and lose the gamble, that's the history of the trade

You add up all the cards left to zero

And sign up with evil

Angeles"

Castiel closed his eyes, sniffling. Tears fell down his face, Dean's voice causing even more emotions to swirl through him. Good or bad, he did not know. Dean had began to gently rock the ex-angel back and forth, arms tight and comforting around him.

"Don't start me tryin' now 'cause I'm all over it

Angeles

I could make you satisfied in everything you do

All your secret wishes could right now be comin' true

And be forever with my poison arms around you

No one's gonna fool around with us

No one's gonna fool around with us

So glad to meet you

Angeles"

Dean's voice trailed off, and Castiel stared up at him with admiration, wonder, and love. They leaned in toward one another, their lips brushing softly. Castiel's eyes closed as the kiss deepened, and more tears fell. Tears of happiness.

"Dean... Dean, I love you. I know you don't like to commit, and I'm not asking you to. I-I just wanted to you know." Castiel's voice was thick with emotion, and Dean kissed Castiel's forehead.

"Hush now, Cas. I love you, too. Please don't cry anymore." Dean held Castiel for a long while, both content to be in each others arms. They only pulled apart when Sam rapped on the door. Castiel let him in, and Sam grinned. He could tell by looking at the two that things had gone well.

"Don't look so smug, Samsquatch." Sam's nose wrinkled at the nickname.

"Jerk."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment. ♥


End file.
